Profecía
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Por siglos se ha anticipado la llegada del demonio, quien buscara al ángel oculto entre mortales para hacerlo suyo, pero... ¿será verdad?.


**Profecía**

**Prologo.**

Desde el comienzo de la creación, el mundo ha sido fiel testigo de la constante lucha entre el bien y el mal, ambas fuerzas compitiendo una contra la otra para saber cual de ellas gobernara, siendo sin duda el conjunto primordial de un balance y equilibrio por naturaleza. Sin embargo, cuando una de ellas se rige con mayor fuerza, aquel balance se ve abruptamente afectado, provocando en el transcurso daños incalculables.

Por siglos, las diversas religiones hablaban del bien como la fuerza que traía consigo la paz y la esperanza, aquella que con su resplandor podía eliminar todo daño creado por las sombras y la oscuridad.Aquella energía superior, la cual sería suficiente para acabar con el demonio engendrado del mal, aquel ser astuto y manipulador que se mantenía oculto en las profundas tinieblas del infierno, esperando paciente una sola oportunidad para poder liberarse y crear con su poder la desgracia de los mortales al manipular ingeniosamente las debilidades de sus torpes almas.

Por un milenio entero, la religión del cristianismo anticipó en sus escritos la llegada del ser nacido de las sombras, quien regresara al mundo de los mortales tomando la apariencia y forma de uno y vagará en busca de la elegida, aquella mujer mortal que dentro de su vientre portara la semilla del mal, la cual dará vida al nuevo príncipe de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, así como prevenían ha los mortales de la desgracia que esto significaba, también anunciaban la llegada del arcángel guerrero. Ser que desde antiguas épocas fue el conquistador del señor de las sombras, protegiendo con su poder al ángel oculto entre mortales si es necesario pagando su salvación a cambio de su vida…

El caminar de las diferentes enfermeras y asistentes era lo que más notoriamente se podía apreciar en aquella sala de hospital en donde todos se movían con mayor rapidez que de costumbre, ya que tan solo minutos atrás había sido ingresado un joven matrimonio que después de haber sufrido un accidente automovilístico por fin se encontraban recibiendo atención medica.

Las esperanzas que ambos jóvenes tenían para poder sobrevivir eran demasiado nulas y escasas, no pudiendo evitar las miradas y los comentarios llenos de lastima y pena que mostraban los rostros de las enfermeras que salían y entraban de la sala de urgencias, al hablar del indefenso ser que la joven mujer mantenía aun en sus entrañas y al cual le deparaba un cruel y crudo despertar.

Los gritos llenos de dolor no se hicieron esperar en aquella sala en donde pronto sería recibida una nueva vida. Sus azules y fríos ojos miraban con preocupación el semblante tan pálido y exhausto que mantenía la rubia mujer recostada en aquella cama pues ha este paso no podría salvar su vida y mucho menos la del pequeño ser que se negaba ha nacer.

Sintió unas suaves manos sobre sus hombros, topándose enseguida con el tranquilo mirar de la mujer que mantenía como asistente y esposa, y la cual en estos casos le era de mucha ayuda al calmarlo y animarlo ha que lo intentara, pues estaba consiente que su esposo era el único que podía hacer eso.

El llanto fuerte y sano de la pequeña que acabada de ayudar ha traer al mundo era la recompensa mejor pagada de todas y más aun cuando se trataba de una niña tan especial como sabía que era ella.

Fausto: Es una niña sumamente bella, señora Kyouyama.

Le dijo el hombre mientras le señalaba el lugar en donde su esposa ayudaba a terminar de preparar a la pequeña para el primer encuentro con su madre. Una amplia sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven mujer al contemplar a lo lejos la indefensa y frágil figura de su primogénita, la cual a lo lejos parecía ser un bello y hermoso ángel.

La mirada llena de incredulidad que le dirigió su esposa al lugar en donde se mantenía con la recién mamá fue suficiente para que esté se aproximará hasta ella para ver que era lo que tenía que comunicarle.

Fausto: Que es lo que ocurre, Eliza.

Preguntó al instante en que se mantuvo frente a frente con la mujer, la cual enseguida le tomo por los hombros y discretamente susurró a su oído aquellas palabras que por tantos años esperó el escuchar.

Eliza: Es ella.

Respondió mientras le mostraba la marca que se mantenía puesta sobre la tersa y suave piel de la pequeña, la cual ha simple vista daba la impresión de una estrella tatuada sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Eliza: Sabes lo que esto significa, Fausto.

Fausto: Lleva a la pequeña, que yo prepararé todo para la ceremonia.

Le dijo mientras discretamente se alejaba de aquel lugar, dejando ha su esposa, quien tranquilamente y como si nada hubiese sucedido llevó a la pequeña ha conocer ha su joven madre, que ansiosa esperaba el poder tener a su bebé entre sus brazos.

Eliza: Aquí esta su hija, señora Ayumi.

Con delicadeza tomo ha su hija, observando con cuidado el angelical rostro que dejaba ver la pequeña y la cual curiosa, no dejaba de contemplar una y otra vez el agotado rostro de su madre.

Eliza: Lo siento, pero es necesario que me lleve ha la pequeña.

Ayumi: Por favor déjeme estar con ella un poco más.

Replicó en tono suplicante mientras trababa de aferrarse ha las rosadas mantas que abrigaban a su bebé del frío que rondaba el lugar.

Eliza: Eso me es imposible, pero le prometo que dentro de un rato más la tendrá para sí sola.

Ayumi: Pero ha donde la lleva.

Eliza: Tan solo ha que le realicen los estudios de rutina, así que no se preocupe que esta pequeña esta en muy buenas manos, señora Kyouyama.

Ayumi: Esta bien.

Su mirada se entristeció al ver como aquella mujer desconocida tomaba en sus brazos ha su bebé y dejaba vacíos los de ella, dejándole una gran incomodidad torturando su interior al ver el apresurado paso que tomaba mientras se alejaba de aquella sala de operaciones dejándola con aquellas otras enfermeras que de inmediato la llevaron ha su respectiva habitación.

Llegó con calma al elevador, procurando cerrar la puerta antes de que otra persona del personal o algún visitante deseara entrar impidiéndole de esa forma el poder llegar ha su destino sin poder evitar librarse de las preguntas que estaba segura le harían al verla con esa bebé en brazos. Al ver como la puerta se cerraba sin mayores complicaciones respiró más tranquila, presionando al instante el ultimo botón que se encontraba en aquel tablero y el cual la llevaría al sótano en donde estaba segura, su esposo ya la estaba esperando junto con los demás integrantes que ansiosos esperaban por el invitado de honor que ahora dormía placidamente y totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba apunto de comenzar.

Al abrirse las puertas, salió aun con la pequeña en brazos, bajando con cuidado de no interrumpir sus sueños al descender de las escaleras que la separaban de la gran ceremonia que pronto se llevaría acabo.

La oscuridad pronto obstruyó su camino, esperando tan solo algunos segundos antes de que decenas de destellos iluminaran su andar para que de esa manera pudiera finalmente el concluir con la primera parte de su misión. La depositó en una pequeña cuna construida por lo que parecían ser cadáveres de diversas y peligrosas víboras, y las cuales le brindaban una mayor comodidad de la que sin problemas disfrutaba.

Fausto contemplo ha sus colegas, quienes al igual que él por mucho tiempo esperaron este día, en el cual por un mínimo momento contemplarían ha su señor, quien después de haber sentido la presencia de la pequeña debía de aparecer para seleccionar entre todos ellos ha los responsables del cuidado y enseñanza de la infante hasta el día en que de nuevo aparecería y reclamaría lo que le pertenece.

De un momento ha otro dos enormes llamas se hicieron presentes a cada lado del lecho de la pequeña, quien ante el escándalo soltó un estrepitoso llanto que solo fue silenciado cuando su atención se poso en aquel extraño ser que la contemplaba bañado en una gran capa de oscuridad, lo que impedía de esa manera el poder distinguir con claridad su forma y apariencia.

Su llanto volvió a hacerse presente al tiempo en que veía como ese ser deseaba tocar su rostro y como sus rojos ojos la observaban atemorizándola aun más.

? Hola mí pequeña esposa.

Pronunció con una profunda e imponente voz, mientras depositaba un beso sobre una de las rojas y húmedas mejillas de la pequeña, resultado de las lágrimas que ese ser provocaba en ella.

Fausto: Es un verdadero honor el por fin conocerle amo.

Se giró para ver de frente al hombre que le hablaba con sumo respeto, dándole ha entender de inmediato que era uno de sus seguidores al igual que todos los demás que se mantenían en una forma de reverencia, mostrando la cabeza baja como símbolo de obediencia.

? Tú nombre es Fausto, no es así.

Le interrogó con el mismo tono de voz, recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento que realizaba aquel hombre en modo de afirmación, impresionándole sin duda que aquel ser lo conocía en verdad con tan solo verle.

? Por el momento mi tiempo para estar en este mundo será corto, así que seré breve con mis palabras… se lo que hiciste con ella y por esa razón deseo que seas tú y tú esposa quien cuiden de ella hasta mí regreso definitivo.

Fausto: Ese será el más grande honor amo.

Le dijo en tono dócil y doblegado pues en ese instante no había más grandioso honor y privilegio que cuidar y educar ha la futura esposa del más grande y poderoso demonio. Su azul mirada lo contemplo el acercarse de nuevo a la pequeña y ver como le hablaba tan claramente que por un momento pensó que aquella recién nacida podía entender cada una de las palabras que salían de su oculto rostro.

? A partir de este día, te juro que nada se te será negado mí pequeña.

Le confirmó con gran seguridad al instante en que se desvanecía tan misteriosamente como había llegado, permitiendo que aquel lugar fuera rodeado nuevamente por la luz que tan fácilmente parecía temerle a su simple presencia.

Las distintas y diversas felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar para aquel matrimonio que había sido escogido entre todos ellos y el cual era afortunado de educar propiamente a la elegida por el ser de las sombras, pues de ahora en adelante serían protegidos por él hasta el día en que estuviera listo para regresar con los mortales.

Eliza: Fausto somos tan afortunados, que aun me es imposible creerlo.

Los brazos de su esposa sobre su cuello fue un fiel signo de que en verdad todo lo que había sucedido y visto había sido real, sorprendiéndole aun la responsabilidad tan grande a la cual fue sometido junto con ella.

Fausto: Si, lo se.

Eliza: Pero… y sus padres, que sucederá con ellos.

Era verdad, no había pensado en ningún momento en los padres de la pequeña que ahora dormía sobre los brazos de su esposa, concluyendo sin salida alguna en la única solución que se encontraba en sus manos el poner en práctica.

Fausto: Lo único que se puede hacer en casos como este.

Eliza: Quieres decir que…

Fausto: No te preocupes, que solo aremos su agonía menos prolongada, al fin y al cabo su diagnostico no predecía nada mejor que eso.

Sus palabras sonaron frías y duras sin duda pero sabían que no tenían otra salida. Eliza no paraba de jugar con aquel diminuto frasco, el cual según las últimas palabras de su esposo era una extraña sustancia que al mezclarse con la sangre paralizaba completamente todo el sistema, terminando en una reacción adormecedora que mataba tan lentamente que daba la impresión ha simple vista que el paciente tan solo dormía.

Cuando llegó a la habitación en donde se encontraba la madre de la pequeña que aun mantenía en brazos, se sorprendió sin duda al contemplar el mal estado en que se hallaba, pues de ninguna manera pensó encontrarla con aquella mascarilla que descansaba sobre su rostro y la cual le permitía el poder respirar con mayor facilidad.

Eliza: Esperó no incomodarla, señora Kyouyama.

Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y toparse con la alta figura de la joven enfermera que por fin traía consigo a su indefenso bebé y la cual sin esperar más pidió el tenerla sobre sus vacíos y fríos brazos. Rápidamente sacó aquel frasco de su bolsillo, aprovechando la distracción de la mujer por ver quizás por última vez a su hija, y el cual disimuladamente inyectó en aquel tuvo que se mantenía conectado con sus venas directamente.

Eliza: Y dígame, ya ha escogido un nombre para la pequeña.

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de la mujer que ahora le hacía compañía, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse de alguna forma tonta al pensar que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera cometido las indiscreciones de las cuales su esposo tanto le advirtió al encontrarse en ese estado. Tomó aquella mascarilla y lentamente la retiró de si, como si algo dentro de ella le avisase que ya no la necesitaba más y sonriendo aun le dijo a la joven mujer.

Ayumi: Anna, ese es el nombre de mí bebé.

Pronunció con desaliento, como si el solo decir el nombre de su hija significara un gran reto y es que de pronto no podía explicar aquel pesado cansancio que parecía haberse apoderado de ella, impidiéndole incluso el respirar con normalidad.

Eliza: Es un bello nombre… pero dígame se siente bien, se ve algo cansada.

Ayumi: Lo estoy, tal vez solo necesito descansar.

Su mirada parecía nublarse con rapidez, pues todo a su alrededor se oscurecía sin previo aviso. Pronto sintió como sus brazos de nuevo se quedaban fríos y sin nada que estrechar entre ellos con amor, notando a lo lejos como aquella mujer parecía decirle que por el momento se llevaría a su hija para que de esa manera pudiera dormir sin interrupciones, sintiendo en aquel instante como la oscuridad de hacía mayor, no pudiendo distinguir ya nada, solo aquella oscuridad de la cual estaba consiente que ya no escaparía.

Unas gruesas y calidas mantas cubrían el frágil cuerpo de su ahora hija, la cual divertida jugaba con los diversos animales de felpa que colgaban de los coloridos soportes de aquel carrusel, mientras una suave melodía infantil escapaba de ellos para así conseguir el descanso de la pequeña.

Eliza: No sabes cuanto hemos esperado por tu llegada, Anna.

Le dijo al momento en que sus manos acariciaban su rubia cabeza, a lo que la infante respondió con una gran sonrisa ante el gesto de la que era para ella su madre.

Eliza: Pronto cumplirás con tú destino y te entregaremos a nuestro señor… así el se hará cargo de que dentro de tú vientre engendres a su hijo.

Sonrió ante aquello que acababa de decir y silenciosamente se retiró dejando completamente dormida a la pequeña que tranquilamente descansaba sin siquiera imaginar en el desastroso destino que se había liberado al haber llegado al mundo.

**Continuará…**


End file.
